legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Saleucami
Saleucami was a dim, arid Techno Union world with scattered oases of plant growth. Its plant life included unusual bulbous trees. It was located between Kegan and Handooine. Geographic Features Saleucami was a dim, arid world with scattered oases of plant growth. Its name Saleucami meant "Oasis" in Wroonian since it was the only habitable planet within a system filled with dead, uninhabitable worlds and meteors. These meteors would frequently cross paths with the planet's orbit and would bombard its surface creating huge craters and stirring up subterranean waters and minerals, turning the calderas into life-filled pockets on the planet's surface. Large, bulbous plants were scattered around these calderas. These craters of fertile soil were heated by geothermal vents and became the location of the earliest colonies on Saleucami. As a result, the planet became a trading post in the Outer Rim Territories. Saleucami had no indigenous sentient species, though it was home to Weequay, Gran, Wroonian and Twi'lek colonists. These colonists lived in tiny townships which were the only form of civilization on the planet besides a city which also served as a spaceport. Beneath the massive caldera was a system of magma streams and geothermal vents that powered the city and provided warmth during the freezing desert nights. History Initially colonized by Wroonians in 6,100 BBY (the name is Wroonian for "oasis"), Saleucami came under direct control of the Techno Union three years before the Battle of Naboo. During the Clone Wars, Saleucami was a valuable member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and was as a result named by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine as part of a "Triad of Evil," alongside Felucia and Mygeeto. The Confederacy used the planet's underground caverns to host cloning facilities for their own clone army—Morgukai clones trained by Anzat assassins. Unfortunately for the Separatists, their plot was discovered by the Jedi Master Tholme and Aayla Secura. As a result, the Jedi Council sent Jedi Generals Oppo Rancisis and his second-in-command Quinlan Vos along with a task force to destroy the cloning operations on Saleucami. This would start a massive five month-long siege between the Republic and the Separatist forces on the planet. First, the Republic captured Saleucami's main city and then fought their way inward. During the conflict, Jedi Master Rancisis was murdered by his former friend, Sora Bulq, after being distracted by Anzat assassins. Sora Bulq and Tol Skorr were later killed by Quinlan Vos and Bok was slain by Aayla Secura. The Republic forces also flooded Saleucami's magma tunnels to kill the Separatist Morgukai clones. This conflict also caused heavy losses on both sides. Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Adi Gallia once led a mission to rescue Eeth Koth from General Grievous who was in orbit around Saleucami at the time. When the ship was destroyed the Jedi searched for Grievous in a forested area of the planet. This led to a small skirmish were Captain Rex was injured. While healing, Rex also discovered a clone deserter living as a farmer with his adopted family. Some time shortly after Saleucami fell to the Republic, Stass Allie and Commander Neyo were patrolling the battlefield for remaining Separatist forces. They were leading a unit of BARC troopers over the plains when Order 66 was issued. Neyo and his lieutenant fired upon Allie's 74-Z speeder bike, destroying the vehicle and killing the Jedi Master instantly. During the Galactic Civil War, Jabba Desilijic Tiure had some holdings and a secret communications outpost on Saleucami, which were captured and eventually forcibly handed over to Tyber Zann shortly after the Battle of Yavin. Foot Note This Planet is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Planets history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Planets